1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio recording and playback apparatus. More particularly, the present invention comprises a pen mechanism having an integral solid state audio recorder with separate microphone and speaker transducers at a proximal end thereof.
A variety of devices have been used over the years for keeping notes and short messages for reference at a later time. Most simply, many individuals carry paper notepads on which they can write short messages as the need or desire arises. Although suitable for many purposes, the need to stop, find a writing surface, take out the notepad, take out a separate pen, and the like, can at times be inconvenient.
In many cases, it would be more desirable to simply record an audio message on a conveniently transportable device. Portable recording devices have long been available, typically in the form of small, portable dictating machines which utilize magnetic recording tape. While again very useful for many purposes, such dictating machines can be relatively bulky (the need to incorporate a tape cartridge limits the minimum size of the units) and are usually not routinely carried around by individuals.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide recording devices which are even more portable and which can be carried by user as a matter of routine. It would be particularly desirable if such recording devices served a dual purpose, such as being in the form of a pen which incorporates an audio recording mechanism.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,180, discloses a pen having a side speaker at one end and a side microphone at the other end. The design is intended to permit a user to hold the pen in the manner of a conventional telephone hand set U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,741, comprises a solid state recorder in a flat card. The structure permits placement of a relatively large speaker transducer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,141 and 4,949,327, describe other apparatus which permit audio recording and playback.